Team Player/Trivia
Bridgelaying *In the beginning of the level, the player does not see information about the level (name, place etc.). This is the only level in Modern Warfare 2 where this occurs. *If the player tries to cross the bridge after it has been laid then falls off, the message, "Maybe it's safer to be with the convoy" will appear. *If the player turns around after Shepherd helps Allen up in the beginning, he can be seen walking with an odd step past a tank and into some bushes. Then, if the player looks up to the bridge, Shepherd can be seen there immediately after. *The soldier blocking the bridge will be sitting in exactly the same position as McCord did in the previous level, on his cell phone. *Behind the destroyed car, a randomly-generated soldier can be seen having a snack, eating his chocolate bar. *Occasionally, a Ranger can be run over by a Humvee on the bridge. *When the Rangers are about to blow up the building with OpFor on the roof, many Rangers are videotaping the event with their phones. One mentions selling the footage to the media while another mockingly calls him "Spielberg". *The HMMWVs shown in this mission were given paint schemes similar to those used in Generation Kill. The door markers show a "B" followed by a square with a diagonal slash in it. *The names of the Rangers videotaping the building will have changed after mounting the turret. *When the player goes up the steps to the bridge with the other troops, the ones who were next to Shepherd stay and shoot randomly. *At the top of the stairs, in a corner, there is a Ranger. If the player knifes him, he would immediately die, but the knife would just make the "ting" sound as if it hit a piece of metal. The soldier would fall through the wall and disappear along with his gun. *A BMP-2 can be seen at the beginning of the level, descending the stairways to provide fire support to the OpFor troops. It is then immediately destroyed by Bugs. *A random Afghan soldier from S.S.D.D. will be riding in the players Humvee. *If the player attempts to climb the stairs before the bridge is laid, the staircase will be blocked by three soldiers using their mobile phones. *While the convoy awaits for the building to be destroyed, a Ranger asks if it is 'Danger Close' for the task-force. Dunn replies and says, "Since when does Shepherd care about danger close?" In the level Just Like Old Times, Captain Price says the same thing after General Shepherd orders to bomb the base after Price and Soap escape the cave. *After the building is destroyed, any soldiers who are not in a vehicle go back down stairs to the riverbank. *If the player stays near the building to the right of the stairs throughout the whole bridge layer section, when they tell the player to move to the stairs, the Ranger to the left of it will not be there, ushering the player on. *At the beginning of the level, there are two soldiers behind a destroyed tank. They are seen shooting a SCAR-H and M240 respectively, but both weapons have the third person sound of an M4A1. *When the bridge is laid and the subtitles are on, Foley will say "Hunter 2! Bridge complete, we're oscar mike! Move out!" Oscar Mike should be capitalized, and it is in other levels. *After leaving the war-torn educational facility, there is a building on the street that was also found in COD4 levels taking place in the Middle East, the building was a car-repair shop. The Convoy *On the highway signs, there is a green highway pointer in Arabic characters as well as English underneath. They both read as "Victory Street". However, Arabic is not officially used in Afghanistan, so this is most-likely a developer overlook. *While driving into the city, graffiti portraits of Khaled Al-Asad, from Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare can be seen on the walls of the buildings. **There are also photos of a nuclear mushroom cloud in the school, from the explosion in "Shock and Awe". Also, in the doors and walls of some buildings there is graffiti on the walls that say "infidel". *If the player points the Minigun at the civilian running the shop, he will raise his hands in surrender. *If the player fires on the unarmed militia scouting him (without actually hitting them) they will hold up invisible weapons, as the stock "reacting to gunfire" animation was not designed for unarmed characters. *After the player's HMMWV is destroyed and the player enters the building, the first enemy going down the stairs will always be dressed as an Afghan soldier. *Even though the HMMWV Curbstomper is destroyed by RPG fire the player still can see its name. *The Humvee "Speedy" will stop before it reaches the school but is not present if the player looks through the window towards where Speedy stops. *Curtis Jackson (50 Cent) made a voice cameo right after the bridge layer is complete. *The tunnel that Punta Gorda goes into leads to a dead end and it simply, along with the other vehicle, disappears. *It is impossible to destroy the first white truck the player encounters. It will lean against the player's Humvee, yet it can only be destroyed by the enemy OpFor shooting explosives at it. If this happens, the truck will kill the player. *There are many references to Generation Kill in this level and throughout the game, for example RCT-1 in GK is BCT-1, Hitman 2-1 from GK is Hunter 2-1. *When encountering the three OpFor militiamen, there is a fourth one that can be seen in the window above them. **Also on the building is the OpFor symbol (the swords) on a banner that is hanging above the balcony and a Spetsnaz flag. School *General Shepherd is using an M4A1 instead of the .44 Magnum that he uses at the start of the level. *General Shepherd reappears among the squad pinned down outside the school. The player can see him get into the passenger seat of the rear Humvee after killing the enemies on the second floor. Sometimes, the truck leaves him behind. **If the truck leaves him behind it is possible to kill him without the friendly fire message, but he will always reappear in the end **If left behind when the convoy leaves, he will continue shooting at the school, even when all the enemies are dead. *There are a few indestructible computers in the school. *In the school, there are vending machines with Russian writing on them. *Once the player reaches the second floor of the school, if he looks outside one of the windows the player will see two Humvees. One is called "Dirty" and the other in front of the first is called "Diana" referencing the Michael Jackson song "Dirty Diana." *Hunter 2-3 says they will exit through 3's Humvee, but they leave in both vehicles, not just 3's. *There are several children's drawings on the walls throughout the school, one has a picture of a teddy bear and then the one next to it is a picture of what appears to be a large man. *Even if the school is cleared out, walking into the streets in front of the main entrance automatically kills the player. *Oddly, the taxi cab outside the school is clearly modeled after one of the taxis in the missions set in USA though the player is in Afghanistan. Additionally, if the player gets on top of the taxi the advertisement reads: "Cherubini" This is the name of the restaurant that explodes and falls apart in "No Russian." *General Shepherd can be in two places at the same time here (once by the pinned down squad and again by the rally point) and the player can run back and forth from the second floor of the school and the gate of the rally point. *Behind a jeep at the start there is a soldier eating a chocolate bar Alleyway and Landing Zone *If the player shoots General Shepherd in the arm or leg near the very end of the level before he starts addressing Allen, he will turn away and ignore the player and sometimes adopt a stance of holding an assault rifle also, in doing this he will look at the player as though he disgusts the player, neglecting to invite PFC. Joseph Allen to work for him. *It is impossible to kill the last OpFor. Shooting him will just do a pink spray of blood similar to ones that spray during friendly fire and the only time the real spray of blood appears is when the ranger shoots him. Miscellaneous *The Rangers in the player's Humvee will sometimes disappear when the vehicle is blown up. *When General Shepherd helps Allen up, he says "Rangers lead the way," the motto for the U.S. Army Rangers. *Strangely enough, there are some buildings up the road leading directly away from the school which fly the Spetsnaz flag. This is also the only time this particular flag is ever seen flying in the game itself. *In the first building that the player enters (immediately after the player's vehicle is hit by an RPG), there is a long black weapons case in one of the corners on the ground floor, near an RPD and a G18. Emblazoned on this case is a rook chess piece, the emblem of Shadow Company. *In this mission, it is possible to obtain M1911 with console. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia